


Its not a complex

by stingraysmiley



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Deity Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Dream is literally god lol, Gen, that would be funny i think, uhh i guess referenced death but it dont count
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:28:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27987738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stingraysmiley/pseuds/stingraysmiley
Summary: It's only defined as a complex when one is not actually God. Fortunately for Dream, it's not a complex.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 80





	Its not a complex

It always ended the same god damn way. Dream comes out on top and everyone around him dies eventually. Once Dream’s land was vacant of players, the world would reset against his will. It's just the way things are. The sun rises in the east, the grass is green, and the gods were never to be idle. These were indisputable facts for Dream. His world would reach its inevitable end, whether it be positive or negative, and Dream would be back in the muddy spruce forest. Dream always knew how things would end, not because he had superior analysis and prediction skills, no. It's because he’s lived through nearly every possible scenario and conflict. Sure, minor details would change here and there but there were only a set number of endings. He started out as a peaceful god, he really did! All gods do. Dream distinctly remembers the delightful laughter of Alyssa when Dream and his human companions built their-admittedly horrible-first home. It wasn’t much, but the trio made it themselves. Yet as time went on, slowly, one by one, people began to sleep in the community house less and less. Alyssa faded out of existence on her horse,Callahan marching in tow. Sapnap and George disappearing from reality years later. It wasn’t the most exciting life, but it was peaceful. 

Being essentially immortal trapped within a world of your own creation would take a toll on anyone. Once Dream lived through this peaceful existence one two many times, he snapped from boredom and added someone new to his land. Tommy, and with him, his posse of Tubbo, Wilbur, and Fundy. They built houses together, Tommy and Tubbo would pull the occasional prank, they all played mindless games together. Once again, fun, but underwhelming after the 1000th time of living through it. Dream was just so completely and utterly _bored._ Dream started doing little things to mix the pot, like pretending to be mad when someone would take from his belongings without asking first, or taking Sapnap’s flint and steel.As each time a timeline would end, Dream would seek more and more of the thrill that conflict and diversity brings. He started inciting conflict between friends which more often than not, would result in a physical altercation. But it was never enough. He needed more- _more excitement._ Dream was tired of the static that came with being god of this world. The small physical fights slowly evolved into wars that gradually become more nuanced.It was almost like Dream was a writer of a story, one little push to Tommy would do _this_ planting evidence here would cause _that._ It was like playing chess in a way. But...But the chess game was always against himself. He never really got the euphoria of winning. He always knew how it ended. Some timelines he would drag on conflicts and others he would ruthlessly and mercilessly fight.

Dream supposes this is one of those “drag it on” instances of his universe. Tommy’s ripped white and red shirt came into view. The bags under his eyes are more apparent than ever. It brings Dream a sick sense of euphoria. Infinite timelines and he never even thought to just manipulate Tommy this harshly. The bar as so low that even the slightest detail that was different from its predecessors was secretly celebrated. But this? This was the jackpot. This opened up new stories for him to make. So many possibilities. A feral grin stretched under his white mask. This would be fun! 

Tommy must’ve felt Dream staring because the young boy’s head whipped around and his dead ocean blue eyes met Dream’s, and suddenly Dream was brought back to forever ago when Dream first added Tommy. A rush of guilt flowed through a rational part of Dream's mind.He ought to give his characters a break.

Maybe in one of the upcoming timelines Dream could be a good man again.He would let bygones be bygones and simply accept what was happening around him. He wouldn't bat an eye when a ragtag group of young men ‘declare independence’. He wouldn’t be provoked by an irrational child only looking for a fight. He wouldn’t care so much about music discs. He wouldn’t listen to an insane man’s pleas for explosives. He wouldn’t insight conflict. He wouldn't come between best friends. He wouldn't manipulate. He wouldn't lie. He wouldn't be evil. He would be good.

Unfortunately for the poor souls that grace the SMP, that's for the next timeline.

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this is 15 mins with text to speech LETS GOOOOO


End file.
